Sex industry legalization
Note: under constantly reviewing Starting Human has been having sex since the dawn of mankind, using that as a way to reproduce ourselves from ancient. For thousand of years in history, some culture even created guidebooks for sex education. Kama Sutra in India, The Perfumed Garden (الروض العاطر في نزهة الخاطر) in Arab, a book written by Philaenis '''in ancient '''Greece.... just to name a few. Even nowadays, no mater what you think/believe or anything, physical needs has always been, and will always be inseparable of mankind, unless mankind evolve into some kind of machine. Yet the world keep on denying sex as simply a very basic instinct, basic need of mankind. From ancient Europe, imperial Asia to even modern world, moralists, religious groups, activist... all try to dub sex as something evil, bad, unethical.... to even as ridiculous as anti-women like some feminists in late 20th/early 21st century describe. The situation change drastically in 2030s onward, however, when the world after the Great Crisis become aware and recognize many things that were unacceptable before. With the Universal Charter signed in around 2039, all kinds of rights of mankind are guaranteed, including physical needs, freedom of expression and freedom of choice.... One of the direct results of the Charter is that a whole lot of nations on Earth, under pressure from progressive forces, have to abolish a lot of bills (Japan might be the one suffer the most, with more than 2/3 of its law system) and have to officially recognize Sex Industry as simply another industry, in which participated women decide to use their bodies for living, with one condition: The government will interfere and, under supervising from in/out-side of the industry and people, carefully and deliberately regulate a vast army of prostitutes, strippers...... Booming With an evolving view of sex and a rising of population due to Space Race of Colonization which start the Three Sides Cold War that last for 30 years, there was a boom of demanding for the industry, now called Leisure Industry '''to avoid conflict with the last remaining of hardline moralists/feminists who still fight in vain to impose their own morality. From around starting 2050, humanoid robots, with the help of '''Japan, Southeast Asia (now called South Eastern Pacific) and India, have been put in use to reduce the numbers of actual human involve. This, however, spark a fresh oppose mainly from sex workers. The reason is quite simple: Since robot is constantly remade, they're being perfected. Plus robot, though humanoid, is mostly immuned to pain, and almost no exhaust, so using a robot is, in many way, better than an actually man or woman. One of the results of those protests is that humanoid robot will be used restrictly in megacities on planets, but not on space settlements', a kind of island-sized space stations for immigrants outerspace, or even around orbit of planets where solid soil doesn't exit. Main centers There are basically five places hold the title of '''Capital of Pleasure ' on Earth: *'''New Amsterdam: After large renovations, expansions and a huge dam cover the whole city, Amsterdam now is many times bigger than the previous one, with 1/3 as man-made islands. The city now is the center of pleasure for the whole European, with half of its gross income come from a red-light district lie along the Amstel River. Across two of the river's coast, strip shops, erotic massages and prostitutes show off themselves behind glass could be found stretch miles away. That's why for most parts of the river, the age of 15 is the limited for entering. :: see also: New Amsterdam *'Saigon: '''Has been referred as '''Pearl of the Far East' by the French during the Colonial Era, Saigon was renamed to Ho Chi Minh City during the time of Communists, and then reversed back after the country officially abolished communism and turned into republic. Today Saigon is the center of sex tourism for the whole Eurasia, with a vast variety of strip clubs, erotic massages, coffee shops where waitress only wear micro bikini, topless, bottomless or not wear anything at all, adult shops, BJ shops.... located mainly on East of formerly Gia Dinh Provinces, now referred as Leisure Provinces and restrict for 15 at least. The city also the most diverse one among five, with foreign prostitutes mostly from former Russia, China and South America. The city is on par with Tokyo and a big rival for New Amsterdam. *'Tokyo' *'Rio de Janeiro' *'Sydney' Category:Scenario: The New Renaissance Category:Politics Category:Economy Category:Society 2030s Category:Space